Blossom
'Blossom '''is the "Commander and the Leader" of the Powerpuff Girls. Along with her sisters, she is one of main protagonists and heroines of the 1998 & 2016 PPG series. Her signature color is pink and her personality ingredient is everthing nice. Appearance 1998-2005 Blossom has long bright orange (or red), waist-length hair with triangular cut bangs, and bright pink eyes. She wears a red bow on top of her head, a heart-shaped hairclip that can be seen at the back of her head, a pink dress that has a black stripe in the middle of it, and white tights along with black Mary Janes shoes. 2016-Present In this series, Blossom appearance is identical to her 1998 series counterpart, with a very slight difference in animation style, with her bow being more rounded whereas her original counterpart's bow is more pointed. Personality The most outgoing and intelligent of her sisters, Blossom is the Powerpuff Girls' natural leader. She is quick-thinking, logical, analytical and has a strong sense of justice. She is the one who comes up with new team maneuvers and directs the Girls in battle. It's when she keeps everyone working as a team that her real abilities as a leader shine. Blossom enjoys her position and knows she's best suited for it; this can make her seem bossy and arrogant, but she is always willing to acknowledge a better idea and has the best interests of her sisters and Townsville at heart. She therefore has many arguments with Buttercup, as Buttercup thinks she should be the leader as she is the 'toughest fighter'. As the smartest member and self-proclaimed leader of the Powerpuff Girls she is often seen as the most mature, level-headed and composed member of the group. She can also be fussy, overbearing, vain and overly analytical at times. She tends to protect Bubbles and Buttercup, and often tries to play peacemaker between the two if they fight, but ironically, she is quick to argue with Buttercup who acts on impulse as opposed to her analytical nature. She is naturally caring to mainly her sisters, but also the Professor and others. In "A Very Special Blossom", a darker side to Blossom is shown when she resorts to stealing the Pro-Excellence 2000 Golf Clubs for the Professor, who later says it's his fault for putting too much value in a material item instead of the love for the Girls. For this, her first (and fortunately only) offense, Blossom was sentenced to 200 hours of community service, which was a harsh reminder to her and to all that crime doesn't pay. Blossom is shown to lavish intellect-enhancing toys and is often seen, in her free time, curled up with a good book. In the episode "Power-Noia" , she has nightmares about failing a test for which she forgot to study, only to find out that HIM is behind the girls' nightmares. The same episode establishes that Blossom is the smartest girl in Townsville. In addition, Blossom is also the one behind the strategies and plans that the Girls themselves often use in battle. After the girls were created in ''The Powerpuff Girls Movie, Professor named her Blossom for speaking freely and honestly to him, and for being the first to speak. She also stated in an interview for The Powerpuff Girls Movie that she finds inspiration from female superheroes. Blossom's personality ingredient is everything nice, and her signature color is pink. Likes & Dislikes Likes * Professor Utonium, and being a daughter-figure of his * Her sisters, Bubbles and Buttercup * The City of Townsville ** Protecting and keeping it safe * Her hair * The color red and pink * Being a hero * Being the leader * Constructing team maneuvers * Fighting crime (sometimes) * Encouraging others * School (Pokey Oaks Kindergarten) * Learning * Getting good grades * Reading books * Games ** Tag * Playgrounds * Organizing * Video games * Music * Baths * Playing with her friends * BEEBO * Her favorite cereal, Lucky Captain Rabbit King Nuggets * Movies in a really cool theater (as do her sisters) * The month, April (as do her sisters) in "[http://powerpuffgirls.wikia.com/wiki/Reeking_Havoc Reeking Havoc"] Dislikes * Crime * Villains * Bullies * Being tricked * Her ego being hurt * Being embarrassed * Being the laughingstock * Being thought of as stupid * Failing tests * Defeat * Arguments * Her hair being ruined * Disturbance of her sleep * The idea of killing anyone (even bad guys) * Liver and onions * Bugs * Spiders * Uncleanliness, messes, and unorganization (2016) * The Town of Citiesville * Cooties (at one time) * Vegetables (at one time) * Silent movies (as do her sisters) * Shrimp (as do her sisters) Powers/Abilities Main Powers (Note that she shares these powers with her sisters) * Superhuman Strength * Superhuman Speed * Superhuman Durability * Superhuman Stamina * Ability to breathe and survive in space * Flight * Heat Vision * Laser-Eye Beams * Super senses (sight and hearing) * Night Vision * Tornado Generation (bright pink) * Fire generation (pink) can generate fire through her mouth * X-ray vision * Limited invulnerability * Invulnerability against extreme temperatures (cold and hot) * Supersonic Screams (originally Bubbles') * Supersonic Waves * Supersonic Bursts * Energy fists (bright pink) * Personality Energy Projections (pink) Girls 2016 Unique/Special Powers/Abilities * Ice Breath * Lightning Bolts * Microscopic Vision * Advanced Intellect * Enhanced Intuition * Intuitive Aptitude * Danger Sense * Photographic memory * Exceptional Leadership Skills * Apt Planning Skills * Speaks and understands Chinese Weaknesses * Ticklishness * Threatening of Femininity ("Powerprof", "The Mane Event") * Individuality * Antidote X ("Slumbering with the Enemy") *Sunburns ("Sun Scream") * Cooties ("Cootie Gras") * Arguing with Each Other * Fly Paper ("Stray Bullet") * Blossom is afraid of not being there enough for everyone, not showing good enough leadership qualities, failing in class, ect. This can make her self confidence quite vulnerable at times. Alter-Ego In "Super Zeroes", Blossom's alter-ego superheroine is Liberty Belle. She is dressed with a gold-plated eagle hairbow, a "stars and stripes" dress, a blue bodysuit with a big white star on the front, blue shoes, a long red cape, a star-shaped hairclip when seen from behind and gold bracelets. Liberty Belle constrains foes with her "Lariet of Guilt." Her mode of transportation is via driving her "Freedom Mobile", a large blue car with red and white stripes on the hood, big gold wings in back, a white star on each side, and a jet exhaust nozzle mounted on the back of it. Blossom chose this heroine persona after reading a comic of her favorite super heroine Freedom Gal (as inspired by Wonder Woman.) Trivia * In the introduction of the start of every episode, Blossom is always the first to flash by the screen (as a pink girl-shaped blast) and the first to fly. * Her pink color may be a reference to the leaders usually wearing red or shades of red in Power Rangers and Super Sentai and many similar shows of Japanese origin (Pink is a lighter shade of red, which is usually chosen to look more feminine). * Craig McCracken has said that the bow that Blossom wears represents that she is the leader of the bunch. * She is the only member of the Powerpuff Girls with long hair. ** Her hair was designed to resemble a superhero cape. * Blossom was the first Powerpuff Girl to get her name. ** She is the only Powerpuff Girl whose second name letter doesn't continue with a "u". ** Also, her name is a reference to a type of flower, like Buttercup's. * Blossom and her sisters' surname most likely is "Utonium" since Professor Utonium is technically their father. WIP Gallery Blossom (1998 Series).png|Blossom in the 1998 PPG series Blossom PPG Danced Pantsed Reboot.png|Blossom's design in "Danced Pantsed" Blossom (2016 Series).png|Blossom's reboot deisign in the 2016 PPG series Blossom_PPGZ.png|Blossom's PPGZ version, Momoko Akatsutsumi/Hyper Blossom Blossom_PPGD.jpeg|Blossom in the fanmade comic, PPGD Blossom_FusionFall_Design.jpeg|Blossom's FusionFall design Blossom_FusionFall_(Puffed).jpeg|Blossom's FusionFall design puffed Blossom_Baby_PPG.jpeg|Blossom as a baby Blossom_Teen_PPG.jpeg|Blossom as a teen Blossom%27s_Heart-Clip.png|Blossom's heart hair-clip Blossom_without_Bow_and_Hairclip-_Front.png|Blossom's hair without her bow and hairclip, viewed from the front Blossom_without_Bow_and_Hairclip-_Back.png|Blossom's hair without her bow and hairclip, viewed from the back Blossom_PPG-_Party_Dress.jpeg|Blossom in her party dress in "Octi Gone" Category:A to Z Category:Canon Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Heroes Category:Superhumans Category:Females Category:Children